


Terribly Precarious

by sweetsheetsweat



Series: Very Serious [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: #maknaelife, 7 become 1, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ambiguous Relationships, House Party, Jealousy, M/M, actor!minhyuk, changkyun loves his hyungs, hyungwon is a rhodes scholar, student!hyunwoo, sulking!hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsheetsweat/pseuds/sweetsheetsweat
Summary: The guys have lived together for a year and their lease is up. Naturally, a house party is in order.Kihyun and Hyungwon have been arguing non-stop, Hyunwoo is a career student and Minhyuk's doing acting auditions in drag. Jooheon knows everything, Hoseok is sulking in crop tops and Changkyun is living the Maknae Life.More life and times of the Very Serious Monsta X household.





	

Everyone that lives at their house pays rent—at first, it was always in monetary means. As the year passed, Kihyun watched their budget book remain empty and blank as it was neglected and Hoseok started using it as a place mat. 

They share the lease, moving into a 5-bedroom apartment in a nice neighbourhood because Kihyun and Hyunwoo had showed up, prim and proper and ready to persuade. They all paid for rent and split the other utilities, and had agreed to try and keep food labeled to avoid arguing. Within a week, Kihyun’s mother was sending them care packages because of the constant bickering. 

Within a few months, Hoseok sometimes paid them in services like dance lessons, lessons on seduction, wing man-ing, and letting them borrow his clothes. His blogging career (and bank account) was shaky at best. Changkyun always came up with rent, while Jooheon struggled to make ends meet with his countless once-a-week jobs but never missed a month. Hyungwon usually transferred the money a week before it was due, though he never admitted to modelling on the side, preferring to name his career as _poet_ , while being a model was a necessary side effect of being good-looking. Hyunwoo’s credit was what they all counted on, while Minhyuk sometimes paid after borrowing money from his many friends. Kihyun’s not sure if that’s all part of his ‘I’m a poor method actor’ act or not, because he’s sure Minhyuk actually gets paid from the commercials he does.

Minhyuk and Jooheon shared a room, with their beds carefully pushed against opposite walls with a bedside table they shared in the middle. Minhyuk hung his clothes on things, while Jooheon took the closet and grumbled over Minhyuk’s piles of laundry. 

Kihyun roomed alone, blissfully, and had Hyunwoo next door. The other one across the hall was Hyungwon and Hoseok’s, where they had a bunk bed and a lounge chair that had no real purpose other than holding yoga mats and the duo’s delicate face towels. Changkyun had his own room in the duplex downstairs; it was a small nook that had its own closing door though he only ever went down there to sleep.

That was the set up they had for a year—and the lease is up.

 

 

…….

 

 

“Let’s move to Itaewon,” Jooheon suggests. “Let’s get it, y’know what I mean?” The mischievous glint in his eye makes everyone groan, but Changkyun grins and high-fives him. 

“Hyung, _yes._ I do know what you mean. Pizza everyday? Thai for lunch? Portuguese barbecue for dinner? Yes!” 

Hoseok purses his lips daintily, looking up at the ceiling in contemplation. “It might be better for me as a food blogger. Less travel, more time to eat. Plus this neighbourhood is just too posh sometimes. I mean, how hot do moms have to be? Ridiculous. I can’t focus on my craft here.”

Hyungwon shrugs, unaffected. “I don’t really care either way. It might make the transportation situation easier, but it’s not like we live that far away from any of our jobs.”

Jooheon laughs, excited. “I have like 20 jobs. And they’re all a 30 minute train ride away. Let’s cut that down to 10.”

Kihyun hums, tapping his pen on the notepad he’d insisted on procuring. He wants to note down any options, proclaiming the next hour as an official House Meeting, though Hyunwoo was still at night school and Minhyuk was currently auditioning for yet another role. Hyunwoo had told Kihyun, ‘I’m not moving more than an hour away from school so check the radius,’ as if Kihyun knew what that even meant. 

“If we move to Itaewon, our rent will probably go up and the number of bedrooms will shrink in half. That’s a huge difference.”

Hyungwon groans in disgust, “fuck, that’s true. You guys already breathe in my space too much.”

“I’m okay with sharing a room, hyung,” Changkyun says amicably. “I can bunk with Jooheon hyung.” 

He looks around the room and shrinks a little with laughter. “I mean, I can bunk with _any_ of you. It’ll be great.”

“I don’t want—“

“Great,” Hoseok says, sliding into the conversation. “I’ll share with Kihyunie. Changkyun, you’re with Jooheon and Hyungwon can decide whether he wants to room with Hyunwoo hyung, Minhyuk or be thrown out onto the streets. So we’ll need 3 bedrooms. Easy. Should be maybe a little extra for us every month but we can just walk more, and maybe we’ll eat less with Hyungwon gone.”

Hyungwon squawks, pushing at Hoseok’s shoulder. “Hyung, quit it. You’re not kicking me out. Again.”

“It doesn’t matter if you broke my laptop,” Hoseok says evenly. “But those nudes? They’re never coming back. I had a 10 pack!”

“You should’ve triple-saved those files,” Kihyun says. “‘Cause now we’ve been hearing about them for the last 7 months and it’s just not worth it, y’know?”

“The Abs were specular though,” Changkyun murmurs. Jooheon agrees, nodding sagely.

“I’ll line up some appointments. Hyunwoo hyung and I’ll take care of it. Just pack our shit and be ready to move.” Kihyun claps his hands, startling everyone. Jooheon plucks Changkyun and hauls him up, muttering about how needs help with a playlist and Hyungwon spins off, threatening to donate Hoseok’s designer clothes.

“Come here,” Kihyun whispers. Hoseok edges closer, curious.

“What? Are you planning to move out tonight or something?” Hoseok looks at him suspiciously, and Kihyun sighs, rolling his eyes.

“No, just—“ He clucks his tongue and pauses before continuing, “I’ll send you some of those _files_ you should’ve backed up. I think I have some lying around in my phone. I’d hate to see such a vital part of your professional portfolio missing.”

Hoseok picks up on Kihyun’s words and hums, smirking. “Right. Lying around on your phone, sure. As if you don’t jack off to my nudes every night.”

“You only sent me like, 18 of them. Hardly enough to go on.” Kihyun slaps Hoseok’s ass, walking off towards his bedroom. 

Hoseok watches him go, deciding to up his work out routine. He needs to expand his portfolio, and maybe re-consider the focus of his blogging career.

 

 

 

…….

 

 

 

“I need a model for my next shoot,” Kihyun addresses the room. Hyunwoo looks up, giving him an empty stare while Hoseok opens his mouth to say something and then closes it again.

“Are you asking someone, or… Just talking to yourself again?” Minhyuk asks him lazily, playing with the threads collecting around the wrist of his sweater. He’s wearing a large funnel neck sweater and a neon green clip in his hair.

“The fuck are you auditioning for?” Hyungwon rises from the seat in the corner, lollipop dangling from his lips. “You always have weird shit in your hair these days.”

Minhyuk shrugs, “I’ve been going for a part in a drama. 90s school girl.”

Hyunwoo lifts his brows a little, not surprised but intrigued. “You mean, as a young woman? You, playing a young woman? Do the casting directors know you’re currently living as a man, or is that not on your resume again?”

Minhyuk sighs, chest heaving downwards like he’s just so, so tired of explaining his lifestyle. “I’m an _actor_. I could play a llama if I wanted to. But no, I haven’t specified it yet and yes, I have been going to my auditions in drag.”

Kihyun frowns. “Is that even legal? Or ethical, or something?”

Hoseok laughs. “I don’t think they would care at all. Min’s pretty good at acting feminine. Bet you he’ll get the part, hair clip and all.”

“Thank you for your support, hyung. It’s tough out there right now,” Minhyuk says. “They keep hiring these K-Pop idol guys and it’s like, _wow,_ I could never compare. So, what else could I do? I’m trying to steal jobs from K-Pop idol girls now.”

Hyungwon cackles, clapping. “Genius. That’s fucking genius. I love it.”

Hoseok hums, sucking in his cheeks. “You know, you’d do really well in my Performance Art courses. You're the type of person that would do well—there’s something shameless about you, and it’s captivating.”

Kihyun snorts. “Are you insinuating that _you’re_ not shameless, hyung? Because so far, you're the most shameless person I’ve ever met. At least Minhyukie wears clothes. Yours are just…. tattered.”

“Designer tatters,” Hyungwon sniffs, but Kihyun thinks it’s sarcastic.

“Why do you need a model?” Hyunwoo shifts, looking both calm and uncomfortable at the same time.

“Photoshoot for a friend who’s starting a fashion line. She’s in school, knew the last stylist I worked for, saw my Facebook photos with you fools in it, suggested one of you join, blah blah blah. Basically she thinks you guys aren’t ugly and is willing to pay, so, who’s up for it?” Kihyun outstretches his palms and Minhyuk scoffs at him, face frozen.

“Hyungwon’s the model,” Hyunwoo shrugs.

“Am not,” Hyungwon denies, crossing his arms. “I’m a poet. I just model because they keep making appointments for me and I’m too lazy to cancel them.”

“Denial,” Hoseok stage whispers. “Another shameless one in the bunch.”

“I’ll do it,” Minhyuk says. 

“I’m in,” Hyunwoo shrugs. 

“Since you asked,” Hoseok shrugs.

“I won’t get out of bed for less than $100,” Hyungwon says. He shifts his gaze towards Minhyuk, looking all too jealous. “Wait, make that $250. I want some fucking hair clips.”

Minhyuk smirks, and Kihyun groans. He’s not quite sure how to tell his friends that only _one_ person was supposed to get paid.

“You’re all booked,” KIhyun says instead, opting to sort it out on the day the cheque clears. “I’ll send you an e-mail.”

 

 

 

…….

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo spends a lot of time at school. He bypassed going for a Master’s and instead chose to undertake a teaching program, thinking that once he got his degree he’d have jobs lined up. After almost 7 years in school, he’s a little embarrassed that, so far, he’s mostly just been a career student. 

“It’s still a career,” Changkyun had shrugged.

“One that doesn’t pay,” Jooheon reminded him.

So, Hyunwoo thinks about what he can change in his life—he needs something new, he’s sure of it, but he’s always been a calm and steady person (too steady and too still at times). Change doesn’t happen to him the same way it does to his friends. He doesn’t date or sleep around a lot, and he isn’t constantly involved in projects that are short-lived and spontaneous. He doesn’t keep a diary that has literally been covered in tears (unlike Hoseok) and he doesn’t have more than one job a week (unlike every single one of his roommates). 

He feels really stale.

“Maybe we should do a dance video together,” Hoseok suggests. He’s wearing a shirt that could only be considered a crop top, with jeans that have rips so high they could only be considered shorts with a really long hem. 

“I’ll join, and I’ll even do it for free.” Hyungwon smiles graciously, and Hoseok looks affronted.

“Who even asked you,” Hoseok grumbles. “You know, I’ve been thinking about changing my blogging up. Maybe we could even get the rest of the guys in on it. Minkhyuk’s good at dancing and Jooheon can definitely help with the performance.”

“Changkyun’s great,” Hyungwon says. 

“And Kihyun?” Hyunwoo scratches his neck in thought.

“Sure,” Hyungwon says with a grimace. “We can add him. We’ll need a water boy.”

Hoseok laughs, lips painted a cherry red. “Tell him that in person.”

Hyungwon sighs dramatically, fanning himself. “As if I want to deal with that again. Can you believe how much he was fighting with me last week?”

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo says, a thick eyebrow raised. “It kept me up all night. You guys should really keep it down, you know. Minhyuk almost missed work and Jooheon kept walking in and out of the kitchen mumbling.”

“Take it outside if you’re that upset,” Hoseok says. He points at Hyungwon, grinning. “Good luck to you. Kihyun is scrappy.”

“Hmph.” Hyungwon crosses his arms, face impassive. “I can take him. He’s basically a bag of tofu.”

Hyunwoo snorts, surprised. Hoseok gasps, mouth agape. “Whoa,” he says. “I’m totally texting Kihyun that right now.”

Hyungwon narrows his eyes, tone accusatory. “You wouldn’t. Just ‘cause you wanna fuck him doesn’t mean you need to patrol everyone around him!”

“Let’s not get into this, guys.” Hyunwoo is slowly inching back. 

“How dare—Hyungwon, how dare you say those things about such a beautiful creature?!” Hoseok stands up suddenly, bringing his phone up to his ear. He shoots a glare at Hyungwon, stomping off towards their shared bedroom. 

“Get back here, hyung! I’ve had to stare at your damn belly button the entire day! Do you know how traumatic that is? Don’t do it—just hang up! Get off of me!” Hyungwon starts cursing and hollering, and Hyunwoo can hear him furiously knocking on a door.

“I’m almost thirty,” Hyunwoo tells himself. “Fuck.”

“Chae Hyungwon! Back away from the door! Kihyun will be home any minute!” Hoseok’s voice is muffled through cheap wood.

“Tattle tale! You’re not supposed to be picking sides!” Hyungwon is still huffing, face red and fists clenched.

Hyunwoo groans, shaking his head. He texts Changkyun, telling him to buy as many ear plugs as he can before he finishes his shift.

 

 

 

…….

 

 

 

Changkyun’s always surprised by how popular his roommates are. As his closest group of _hyungs_ (“You like me the best, right?” Hoseok always asks), he is forever the maknae and he’s often dragged into their arguments and random celebrations. 

He is not only the youngest, but also the only one that had lived abroad, so he had assumed that he would feel like he would be on the outskirts of their circle of friends. He had never really felt that way—in fact, he typically had to sidestep his best friends in order to find himself some space. His hyungs were popular for a reason.

Their house party wasn’t really supposed to happen, especially after Kihyun vetoed it and made everyone sign a declaration of abstinence. Of course, Minhyuk pointed out that Kihyun had forgotten to laminate the binding contract and Hyungwon happened to have a lighter on hand, so. Hyunwoo came home with a crate of soju the next night.

Changkyun watches the room and it feels like it’s swaying, mostly because _he’s_ actually moving from side to side while Jooheon chats to a friend next to him. 

He watches as Hyungwon sips on his beer daintily, lips pursed while partaking in a serious conversation about philosophy. He’s cornered a few people, and Changkyun knows the feeling all too well: Hyungwon drinks and you think he’d be game for strip poker, but all of a sudden he’s a Rhodes scholar. 

Hyunwoo, on the other hand, is bopping his head to the beat and giving Changkyun air high-fives from across the room. Hoseok’s pouting beside him. Changkyun’s not sure why, but he sees Kihyun zooming around, trying to be Minhyuk’s handler for the evening. 

“Minhyuk-ah! Think of the damage deposit!” Kihyun’s face is flushed, high cheekbones coloured prettily. 

“ _I am,_ ” the elder insists. “That’s why I’m gonna roll around in the cheese fondue instead of the chocolate. Like, duh.” Minhyuk turns to Changkyun, exasperated. “Kyun, control your man.”

Kihyun raises his eyebrow, stomping towards Minhyuk and shoving him towards the empty bathroom. He turns to Changkyun, huffing. “If we’re not out in five minutes, then Minhyuk has moved onto his next life and I’ll need help with the body.”

Changkyun winces as he watches the door shut, shaking the tension from his body. It makes his head spin, and he blinks his eyes slowly. He’s really, really drunk. They—well, _he_ didn’t mean to invite so many people. He couldn’t even get the night off and had to work at the convenience store and head straight home in order to attend the party. 

When he opened the door and was bombarded by the smell of different colognes mixing together, along with Jooheon’s new playlist, he had the worrying feeling that everyone would be arguing while hungover the next day. He’s attempting to stay morally responsible, so he’s stayed on his seat instead of doing what he wants to do: flail and grind on the makeshift dance floor in front of him.

He’s more shy than his hyungs, mostly because he’s moved around a lot as a kid and it taught him to blend in the background so he couldn’t get rejected or picked on. Seeing the large crowd at their party, however, and it’s taught him that if you party with his best friends, your clothes either get ripped, stained or stripped off of you and someone (Kihyun or Hyungwon usually) will vividly remember. 

Changkyun’s eyes continue roaming and he nods his head for a full minute, approving of almost every guest at the party. His friends know some good-looking people. Why is he single again?

“Hyung,” he elbows Jooheon. “Why am I single?”

Jooheon raises his eyebrows, turning away from his current conversation to entertain Changkyun. 

“You’re really weird and you have yet to learn how to use that to your advantage,” he says without missing a beat. He gives Changkyun an encouraging smile, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Go practice tonight.”

Changkyun frowns, eyelids feeling heavy. “Why are you single?”

Jooheon smirks. “I’m married to my work.”

Changkyun pauses, but presses on. “Why is Hyunwoo-hyung single?”

Jooheon snorts, looking at Hyunwoo’s dazed and blissful expression. “Cuz he is a buffering robot and very few people are that tech savvy.”

Changkyun frowns. “Then why is Kihyun-hyung single?”

Jooheon looks at Changkyun pointedly. “Because he likes sassy bitches and there’s usually only room for one in a relationship.”

Changkyun peers over at Hoseok and his down-turned lips, trying to assess the situation with his blurry eyes. He huffs, and Jooheon hands him a bottle of water.

“Why is Minhyuk-hyung single?”

Jooheon laughs, amused. “Because you literally cannot predict what or who he’ll show up as on a date.”

Changkyun nods slowly, eyes narrowing in concentration. “Why is Hyungwon-hyung single?”

“It’s hard to maintain a relationship when you refuse to leave your bed,” Jooheon tuts.

Changkyun licks his lips. He’s feeling very aware, all of a sudden. “Ok, last one. Hyung, why is Hoseok-hyung single?”

Jooheon makes a bit of a sad face, and Changkyun is feeling a lot of things—he sort of wants to curl up beside every one of his hyungs and pet their hair. It’s a tough, lonely world out there. 

Jooheon sighs. “Hoseok-hyung keeps a diary of why he’s single and it’s hidden in a recipe book. That’s why.”

“Oh. Last I checked, he kept it in one of his textbooks.” Changkyun frowns, and Jooheon laughs, as if he knows everything.

“That was the list Kihyun-hyung wrote for him.” Jooheon smiles at Changkyun placatingly, moving his hair out of his eyes. “Don’t worry, hyung will sort it out.”

“Which hyung?” Changkyun sighs, confused with his drink sloshing in his fingers. “Fuck, I’m weird?”

Jooheon shushes him, giving him another tender smile before turning back to his conversation. 

Changkyun’s frown becomes deeper, and he stares down at the drink in his hands. He can hear Minhyuk’s pained howls from the bathroom and Hyunwoo’s giggling. Everyone sitting near Hyungwon looks like they’re in a therapy session and Hoseok is still sulking, staring at Changkyun with puppy eyes. 

Changkyun motions him over, and Hoseok gets up, dragging his feet. 

“Hyung,” Changkyun says. “You okay?”

Hoseok leans down, pressing his forehead to Changkyun’s shoulder. He’s looking towards the bathroom, eyes sharpening into a glare. 

“Let’s go find your recipe book, huh?” Changkyun gives him a soft smile. 

“You wanna make ramen or something?” Hoseok asks, pulling Changkyun up from the couch. 

Changkyun opens his mouth to say something, but closes it when he hears a bang from the bathroom. Hoseok winces at the sound, scrunching his nose. 

“Sure,” he tells Hoseok. “Whatever you want, hyung.”

Hoseok’s smile is grateful as Changkyun leads him into their kitchen. He's intent on starting his own dance floor in there, anyway. 

 

 

 

…….

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...so let's just see where this goes?? 
> 
> The next installment will take a little longer, as I've only got half-formed ideas thus far. 
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for the kind words and encouragement! It's been really fun writing this series.
> 
> My tumblr is [here](https://sweetsheetsweat.tumblr.com) for prompts or requests!


End file.
